


Coming Home

by AwsmazingOTPainsXD



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, for hidekaneweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwsmazingOTPainsXD/pseuds/AwsmazingOTPainsXD
Summary: *chucks this at you and runs away* ENJOY





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> *chucks this at you and runs away* ENJOY

Kaneki sat curled up on the couch, staring blankly at the words covering the pages. Normally, he’d fly through multiple novels in a couple days but these few weeks no matter how many times he’d reread a sentence, he hadn’t been able to process any of it. He missed Hide too much, thoughts always drifting to him, wondering how he was doing. With the time difference between their countries, Kaneki had to resist picking up the phone to call him every time he thought about him, lest the blond be asleep or out working. Hide had gone to America for a month and he still wouldn’t be home for another week. 

 

Kaneki groaned, moving to lay down with his head on the armrest but still hoped he wouldn’t fall asleep. As tired as he was, he could only sleep peacefully when he was enveloped in the blond’s embrace. Even Hide’s neon orange shirt that he had borrowed didn’t bring him the same comfort since the smell was wearing off.  Hide’s presence calmed him down and made him feel safe, chased away the nightmares or at least reassured him when he woke in a panic, that Hide was here, he was home. But, right now he wasn’t and he wouldn’t be for a few more days. Kaneki glanced at the doorway with longing, as if the blond would suddenly stroll into the living room and collapse onto him, whining about what an old grouch Marude was. 

 

He smiled wistfully and shook his head, recalling the blond’s antics with a deep fondness. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was almost three in the morning and he struggled to keep his eyes open, yawning and burying himself deeper into the blond’s shirt, his novel slipping from his fingers. A few minutes later, not even having the energy to remove his glasses, Kaneki finally let his eyelids slip shut. 

 

~

 

Hide yawned as he stepped into the apartment he shared with Kaneki, letting his bag fall to the floor with a dull thump. He’d just gotten back home from work overseas and despite the fact that he knew he’d be exhausted from the trip, he wanted to surprise Kaneki a few days early so he made his way home from the airport on his own. Toeing off his shoes, he saw the light on in their living room and let out a heavy sigh, ready to scold Kaneki for staying up so late again, but also partially happy because he didn’t really want to wait till morning to squeeze him in a bearhug. Hide put on a stern face and marched to the living room, hand on his throat, ready to give him an earful when he froze at the sight before him. 

 

Kaneki lay curled up on the couch, head on the armrest with his glasses skewed and his book lay open and forgotten on the floor. Hide’s eyes crinkled with fondness and laughter and he pulled out his phone to snap a quick picture. Placing it on the table, he tiptoed forward to place the book on the table as well and carefully maneuvered Kaneki’s arms and legs so he could lift him up and carry him to their bedroom. He grunted as his exhausted body tried to support both their weight and turn the knob of the bedroom door at the same time. He kneed the door open and walked over to gently place the half-ghoul on the bed. He considered tucking him in but it was much too hot for that so he slowly pulled off his glasses and set them on the night table before he grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

 

Hastily getting out of his clothes, the blond sighed, closing his eyes when he stepped under the warm spray of water. He remembered when the water used to sting but now it was kind of comforting, especially in this heat when it washed away the sweat that irritated the wound that covered half his his face and neck. He stood there for a few moments, focused on the steady beating of droplets against his body, only opening his eyes when the water started cooling down.

 

He quickly finished up before it got too cold and pulled on his t-shirt and boxers, padding to their bedroom and lowering himself slowly to lay beside the half-ghoul. He didn’t even bother toweling off his hair or body, as the summer heat would dry him off in mere minutes. Kaneki, smelling his familiar comforting scent, unconsciously turned to wrap an arm around him and nuzzled into his chest, breathing in deeply. Hide huffed in amusement, pulling the younger man closer and stroking his fingers through his white hair. Kaneki breathed out his name, smiling into his chest, probably dreaming about him. Stroking his white hair, Hide murmured a goodnight and surrendered to sleep.

 

~

 

A few hours later, Kaneki awoke to the trickle of sunlight slipping through the gap in the curtains and onto his face. He attempted to turn around but a warm weight pressed firmly against his back and circling around his waist held him in place. His body stiffened and grey eyes blinked open in shock but then he relaxed when he registered the familiar smell of Hide. Kaneki hadn't been expecting the blond but he couldn’t help the warmth and happiness that bloomed in his chest because he was finally home. 

 

Glancing at the clock, Kaneki saw that it was almost half past six, much earlier than when he usually woke, as he went to sleep way past midnight every time the blond went away, sometimes even pulling all-nighters. Though the heat radiating from the blond added with the already humid weather was becoming uncomfortable, Kaneki didn’t have the heart to wake him up just yet. A few minutes later when Hide finally shifted and loosened his hold, Kaneki took the chance to quickly turn and face him before his arms tightened around him again. 

 

Kaneki’s eyes traced the blond’s serene features, lingering on the marred skin of his face and neck. Hide always reassured Kaneki that it didn’t hurt anymore, but the half-ghoul couldn’t help the feeling of guilt whenever he saw the wound. He gazed at the blond for a few moments and opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn’t come out. Tentatively reaching out to trace the blond’s skin with his fingers, Kaneki leaned up to gently nuzzle along his jawline. He used to do this whenever he felt guilty, it was how he said sorry for all the pain he caused, but Hide had made it clear that he didn’t want anymore apologies, he wanted Kaneki to forgive himself. 

 

Now, Kaneki does this to say something else, something he’s wanted to say to the blond’s face for quite some time, but never had the courage to. He opted instead to show Hide through his actions and he knew the blond understood but he wanted to be able to say it out loud one day. He took a deep breath, his heartbeat thundering in his ears and he opened his mouth to say it when the blond stirred.

 

_ “I love you”.  _ The words left him before he could stop them. The blond’s eyes snapped open in surprise and Kaneki buried his face in his chest, holding his breath. When the blond didn’t react for a second, Kaneki lifted his head slightly to peek up at him through his pale bangs. His gaze locked with Kaneki’s and his eyes crinkled with overflowing happiness and a hint of mischief. 

 

Kaneki felt a sudden panic when Hide pulled away and sat up slowly. He brought a hand up to his throat and Kaneki squeezed his eyes shut before he heard a robotic voice say good morning. He blinked, confused, and was about to reply when Hide pounced on him, his fingers dancing up and down his sides, the younger erupting into a fit of surprised chortles that soon turned into full blown laughter. Hide was so enamoured by his radiant smile that his hands stopped moving on their own. The half-ghoul’s laughter subsided to the occasional giggle and then he went silent. 

 

Clearing his throat, Kaneki made to get up when suddenly, Hide pressed their noses and foreheads together, pushing him back down gently but firmly, never breaking eye contact. Kaneki gripped the blond’s shirt and stared into those golden-hazel eyes, his breath caught in his throat, waiting for the blond to say something, anything. The blond rubbed their noses together and nuzzled down and along Kaneki’s jawline before pulling away slightly to lock eyes with him again. Kaneki felt tears gathering in his eyes, realizing that it was just like he had done to Hide just moments before. Hide gently pried one of Kaneki’s hands free of his shirt and guided it to his throat. Kaneki gulped and bit his lip nervously as watched his finger press down against the device. 

 

_ “I love you, too”.  _

 

Kaneki gasped,whipping his head up to stare wide-eyed into a gaze filled with adoration. He exhaled shakily, a bright smile lighting up his face even as the tears slipped from his eyes. He reached up, threading his fingers through the blond hair and pulling him down gently to rub their noses together again. Hide felt his cheeks burn slightly and turned to bury his face in Kaneki’s neck. Kaneki chuckled as he continued to pet his hair, pressing a kiss to his ear. Hide just wrapped his arms around him in a bearhug. 

 

“Welcome home, Hide”, Kaneki whispered into his hair. Hide just squeezed him tighter in reply, but Kaneki didn’t need words to understand.

 

_ “I’m home, Kaneki.” _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if that was too much cheese jl;dakdl;sakd;als o(-(  
> Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed <3 It's been a while since I wrote for my babies and I missed them TwT


End file.
